the_gioi_anime_anime_worldfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Top 10 Bankai Cực Ngầu Trong Bleach
Kênh Youtube Chính Thức Của Wikia Thế Giới Anime Hello xin chào các bạn đã quay trở lại với Wika Thế Giới Anime. Mình là Long Gà Cồ Admin của Wikia Thế Giới Anime và hôm nay mình sẽ giới thiệu về một anime khá nổi tiếng: Bleach (ブリーチ Burīch?, tiếng Latin là BLEACH ở Nhật) là một shōnen manga viết và minh họa bởi Noriaki "Tite" Kubo. Bleach kể về những cuộc phiêu lưu của Kurosaki Ichigo sau khi anh có được những sức mạnh của Shinigami (死神, nghĩa đen, "Thần chết" hoặc Soul Reaper theo bản tiếng Anh?)-một sự nhân cách hóa cái chết tương tự như Grim Reaper-từ một Shinigami khác, Kuchiki Rukia. Sức mạnh mới phát hiện này buộc anh phải nhận nhiệm vụ bảo vệ con người khỏi các linh hồn xấu xa và hướng dẫn linh hồn sang thế giới bên kia. Trong Bleach các tử thần đều có sức mạnh khác nhau và Bankai cũng như Shikai khác nhau. Ngày hôm nay chúng ta sẽ cùng tìm hiểu Top 10 Bankai ngầu lòi nhất nhé:) Bankai (卍, Giải phóng cuối cùng, hoặc Giải phóng hoàn toàn) là hình thức cuối cùng và hoàn chỉnh của Zanpakutō, nó là kết quả của quá trình đào tạo về kĩ năng cho Shinigami. để có được nó, cần phải buộc tinh thần của Zanpakutō thành hiện thực trong thực tế và đối đầu với nó. Nếu Shinigami chiến thắng trong cuộc chiến, Zanpakutō của họ sẽ cho họ quyền truy cập vào sức mạnh tiềm ẩn của mình thông qua tên thật. Tiếp cận Bankai là rất hiếm và thậm chí một khi có được, phải mất tối thiểu mười năm đào tạo để hoàn thiện khả năng làm chủ được nó. Sức mạnh của Bankai thay đổi từ Zanpakutō sang người khác và người mặc, nhưng có thể cao gấp năm đến mười lần so với Shikai. Chỉ Shinigami mạnh nhất mới có thể sử dụng nó, đó là kỹ thuật tối thượng trong Zanjutsu. Thành viên của các gia đình quý tộc lớn có tài năng đặc biệt trong lĩnh vực này (vì tự nhiên có nhiều Reaitsu trong huyết quản), nhưng ngay cả như vậy, chỉ có một cá nhân trong cùng một thế hệ đến được Bankai. Những người đến Bankai được cho là đã thay đổi lịch sử của Linh Hồn Giới. 10. Kokujo Tengen Myooh Khả năng đặc biệt của Bankai: Người khổng lồ sao chép các chuyển động của Komamura thành hiệu ứng tàn phá, cho phép nó gây ra lượng sát thương khổng lồ. Sức mạnh của nó lớn hơn nhiều so với Komamura, do kích thước của nó. Nó đủ mạnh để chịu được một Cero trống trải của Arrancar mà không bị hư hại, và có thể dễ dàng đánh bại anh ta bằng tay không. Nó cũng đủ bền để chống lại một vụ nổ từ "Jakuhō Raikōben" của Đội Trưởng Soi-Fon trong khi chỉ chịu một vài vết thương. Mặc dù có kích thước khổng lồ, người khổng lồ cũng nhanh nhẹn, vì nó ngay lập tức sao chép tất cả các chuyển động của Komamura. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe (黒 縄 天譴: 断 鎧 縄, Vidyaraja của Kalasutra's Heavenly Pun trừng phạt: Severed Mail và Thread-Clad; Viz "Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ru hình dạng Dangai Jōe của nó, áo giáp của Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō bị loại bỏ, để lộ một cơ thể không có gì ngoài Reiatsu thuần túy. Vì áo giáp là cuộc sống của nó, bằng cách rũ bỏ bộ giáp, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō thực sự đang gạt cuộc sống sang một bên. Khi Komamura sử dụng kỹ thuật này, Bankai của anh ta đưa ra toàn bộ người khổng lồ như bình thường. Sự khác biệt là ở dạng này, người khổng lồ trút bỏ áo giáp và chỉ có một sợi dây lớn quấn quanh người nhiều lần. Hình ảnh của nó bị phơi bày, dường như là của một sinh vật quỷ. Hình thức này chỉ có thể thông qua việc sử dụng Kỹ thuật nhân hóa của Komamura. Do bản chất của kỹ thuật được sử dụng để đạt được hình thức này và kết nối cộng sinh của nó với người sử dụng, Bankai này hầu như không thể bị tổn hại về mặt vật lý. 9. Tekken tachikaze Bankai: Tekken Tommy thành một cặp lưỡi dao lớn mà Kensei cầm trong tay. Cả hai lưỡi dao đều có cạnh bạc cong, nhô ra một điểm hướng ra ngoài ở hai bên. Các dải màu tím phân đoạn bao quanh toàn bộ cánh tay của anh ta, giống như áo giáp, trong khi một dải màu tím dày hơn cong phía sau anh ta, trên đầu anh, với hai đầu nhô ra từ dưới vai anh ta. Khả năng đặc biệt của Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze tập trung tất cả sức mạnh hủy diệt của mẫu Shikai vào lưỡi kiếm của mình. Kết quả là, cú đấm của Kensei giải phóng lực nổ cực lớn khi va chạm. Sức mạnh bùng nổ này tiếp tục tấn công đối thủ của anh ta vô tận chừng nào nắm đấm của anh ta vẫn còn liên lạc với đối thủ. Khi sử dụng khả năng này, Kensei có thể thay đổi các đốt ngón tay của mình thành đốt ngón tay bằng đồng, cũng như găng tay nhọn. 8. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色 疋 殺 地, Jizō cắt chân vàng; Viz "Jizou cắt chân thần thánh"): Đầu của em bé trên người bảo vệ mở miệng khi nó tạo ra một sinh vật khổng lồ với cơ thể của một con sâu bướm trong một con sâu bướm. áo choàng màu đỏ, với đầu và cánh tay của một em bé vàng kỳ cục, và một quầng sáng bạc lơ lửng quanh đầu nó. Gần phía sau quầng sáng là 4 quả chuông, 2 cái mỗi bên. Trong khi ở dạng này, Zanpakutō của anh ta trở lại trạng thái bịt kín. Nó phát ra Reiatsu đỏ của riêng mình khi phát hành. Ở trạng thái này, sinh vật dường như tuân theo mệnh lệnh bằng lời của Mayuri. Trong khi sử dụng Bankai của mình, Reiatsu của Mayuri chuyển sang màu đỏ. Mayuri đã đạt được Bankai với Nemuri thứ năm mà anh ta tạo ra, thứ mà anh ta đã sử dụng để sửa đổi Zanpakutō của mình. Khả năng đặc biệt của Bankai: Sinh vật hít phải một dẫn xuất độc hại từ máu của Mayuri, gây tử vong cho bất kỳ ai hít phải nó, ngoài Mayuri và Nemu. Chất độc lây lan qua khu vực khoảng 200 mét xung quanh Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, và gần như không thể tránh khỏi. Chất độc của Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō rất mạnh, vì cơ thể của Szayelaporro bắt đầu bị phá hủy ngay sau khi được giới thiệu. Chất độc có một loại thuốc giải độc, mà Nemu giữ đằng sau huy hiệu của trung úy và Mayuri giữ trên người anh ta. Mayuri cũng có thể thay đổi thành phần của chất độc, đảm bảo rằng không có loại thuốc giải độc nào có thể được sản xuất để chữa trị và không có miễn dịch nào được phát triển để chống lại nó. Ngay cả khi đối thủ không thở, chất độc vẫn sẽ xâm nhập vào cơ thể họ. Lưỡi dao có thể thu vào: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō có thể tạo ra vô số lưỡi kiếm kéo dài từ ngực của nó, cho phép nó chạy qua và xiên đối thủ. Điều này, khi được sử dụng đồng thời với chất độc của nó, khiến Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō đặc biệt gây tử vong cho bất kỳ ai không thể giữ khoảng cách an toàn, điều này gây khó khăn do kích thước to lớn của nó. Ngoài việc tạo ra lưỡi kiếm, rõ ràng nó cũng có thể nuốt chửng đối thủ sau khi tấn công chúng, giết chết chúng. Giao thức tự hủy: Mayuri cũng đã tự sửa đổi vật lý Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō để nó tự hủy và trở về trạng thái bị phong ấn nếu nó tấn công anh ta. Bankai đã sửa đổi: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Matai Fukuin Shōtai (金色 疋 殺: 魔 胎 伏, Jizō cắt chân một hình thức sửa đổi của Bankai của mình. Điều này có hình dạng của một em bé da màu tím to lớn, nặng nề, mặc một chiếc khố vàng và với vải vàng phủ lên ngực của nó. Nó có một cái đầu biến dạng với đôi mắt hoàn toàn trắng, được trang trí bởi hai nhánh của một cái cân cân bằng giữ các hộp lớn, và bụng của nó có một vết hằn thẳng đứng lớn ở trung tâm với chữ kanji được viết ở hai bên. Em bé nằm trên một đống dây rốn dày với các đường gân có thể nhìn thấy. Khả năng đặc biệt của Bankai : Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Matai Fukuin Shōtai có thể tạo các phiên bản sửa đổi của Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō với thông tin và dữ liệu mà Mayuri gửi cho nó; điều này cho phép nó chống lại các khả năng cụ thể của đối thủ của Mayuri. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (Thần kinh bề mặt): Khi chiến đấu với Pernida Parnkgjas, Mayuri đã sửa đổi Bankai của mình tạo ra một Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō có dây thần kinh trên bề mặt cơ thể, mặc dù nó gây đau đớn dữ dội khi tiếp xúc với mặt đất , cho phép nó chống lại hiệu quả Sự bắt buộc của Pernida vì các dây thần kinh của nó được chia thành 70000 lớp, mỗi lớp sẽ bong ra nếu dây thần kinh của Pernida xâm nhập vào nó. 7. Jakuho Raihoben Bankai Jakuho Raikoben của cô ấy có hình thức của một ngọn giáo khổng lồ trong cánh tay phải của SoiFon, với một chiếc khiên nhỏ phía trước phần bên phải của đầu, Jakuho Raikoben có sức mạnh để phóng ra những luồng năng lượng khổng lồ, trông giống như tên lửa, Soi Fon nói rằng cô không thích sử dụng nó vì nó xúc phạm Niềm kiêu hãnh của cô là một kẻ giết người vì cô quá lớn để che giấu và quá nặng để di chuyển và cuộc tấn công của cô quá cường điệu cho một vụ giết người. Soiai bankai của Soi Fon là một tên lửa trong tay anh ta chỉ có thể được bắn một lần. Là một Bankai cực đoan, Soifon nói rằng cô sử dụng một lượng năng lượng tâm linh khủng khiếp, chỉ có thể được sử dụng 3 ngày một lần, nếu sử dụng thường xuyên hơn, nó thậm chí có thể gây ra cái chết cho người dùng. 6. Tensa Zangetsu Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天 鎖 斬, Moon Chain Slaying Moon): Để kích hoạt Bankai của mình, Ichigo đặt hai lưỡi kiếm Shikai của mình cạnh nhau, gây ra một luồng năng lượng nhấn chìm anh ta và thanh kiếm. Tensa Zangetsu có dạng biến thể dao khyber; lưỡi kiếm nhỏ hơn màu đen bao gồm phần bên trong của thanh kiếm và có tay cầm cố định với nó, trong khi đế của thanh kiếm bị nghiêng và lưỡi kiếm tiếp tục với một phần nhô ra từ mặt dưới như một người bảo vệ, với một chuỗi gắn vào nó các vòng trên đỉnh và gắn ngay trước điểm của lưỡi dao. Sau khi Ichigo có sức mạnh Hollow và Quincy của mình được Yhwach hấp thụ, khiến anh ta chỉ còn lại sức mạnh Shinigami, phần trắng bên ngoài bị phá vỡ trong trận chiến cuối cùng với Hoàng đế Quincy. Điều này cho thấy một lưỡi kiếm phù hợp với hình dạng ban đầu của Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu, bên dưới. Khả năng đặc biệt của Bankai: Hiện tại vẫn chưa rõ sức mạnh của Tensa Zangetsu, một Yhwach được trao quyền cho Vua linh hồn cho rằng nó đủ nguy hiểm để bắt buộc phải phá vỡ Bankai của Ichigo sau khi kích hoạt trong trận chiến. Getsuga Tenshō được tăng cường: Ichigo có thể bắn ra một Getsuga Tenshō màu vàng mạnh mẽ. Khi kỹ thuật này được sử dụng để chống lại Yhwach do Vua linh hồn trao quyền, Ichigo đã chia rẽ anh ta bằng sức mạnh của vụ nổ và sẽ giết anh không phải vì The Almighty cho phép Yhwach tự mình đảo ngược cái chết của mình. 5. Hihio Zabimaru Bankai: Sōō Zabimaru (双 王 蛇尾, Twin Kings Snake Tail; Viz "Two Kings"): Hình dạng thực sự của Renji's Bankai có hình dáng nhỏ gọn hơn, chủ yếu được mặc. Trên cổ tay phải của mình, Renji có được một chiếc găng tay giống như phần trên cùng của hộp sọ rắn, với một bầy lông đỏ bao quanh căn cứ của nó. Một cái đuôi dài, xương xẩu gồm các cấu trúc giống như đốt sống nhô ra từ phía sau hộp sọ, theo sau anh ta và treo quanh eo anh ta như một cái rương lỏng lẻo. Theo ý muốn, Renji có thể mở rộng một lưỡi kiếm lớn từ miệng rắn. Renji cũng có được một bộ lông lớn màu xanh lá cây rủ xuống từ vai trái. Ngoài ra, anh ta có được một cặp pauldron tạo thành cổ áo giáp, cũng như các dây đốt sống bổ sung rủ xuống từ thắt lưng của anh ta. 4. Daiguren Hyourinmaru Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大 紅蓮 氷輪, Vòng băng Mahāpadma): Bankai của Hitsugaya khiến băng chảy từ Hyōrinmaru lên Hitsugaya, bắt đầu từ cánh tay phải của anh, băng hình thành đầu rồng thanh kiếm lên đến chuôi kiếm, cũng thay đổi từ hình dạng của một ngôi sao bốn cánh sang một ngôi sao tám cánh. Băng tiếp tục hình thành trên vai anh, với hai cánh lớn mọc ra từ lưng và một cái đuôi dài. Băng hình thành xuống cánh tay trái của anh và bao lấy bàn tay, kết thúc bằng một móng vuốt. Bàn chân của Hitsugaya được bọc trong băng theo cách tương tự với bàn tay trái của anh ta, vì chúng cũng kết thúc bằng móng vuốt. Những chi băng mới này có thể di chuyển, và có thể được sử dụng như một phần mở rộng của bản thân để hỗ trợ trong trận chiến. Trong một số lần xuất hiện của Bankai, ba bông hoa dạng băng trôi sau lưng anh, mỗi bông gồm bốn cánh hoa màu tím có hình dạng như kim cương. Những bông hoa này tan chảy, từng cánh hoa, khi trận chiến của Hitsugaya diễn ra, khiến Shawlong Kou Phường suy đoán rằng Bankai của Hitsugaya sẽ ngừng hoạt động khi cả mười hai cánh hoa biến mất, cho rằng Bankai của đội trưởng chưa hoàn thành do tuổi còn trẻ. Trong cuộc chiến với Luppi, những cánh hoa này đã vắng mặt một cách đáng chú ý. Tuy nhiên, trong trận chiến tại Thị trấn Karakura giả, nó xuất hiện một lần nữa. Khả năng đặc biệt của Bankai: Giống như Shikai của mình, Tōshirō có thể đóng băng các vật thể và khu vực, mặc dù bán kính và sức mạnh của sự đóng băng lớn hơn. Vì khả năng đóng băng của Bankai lớn hơn nhiều, Tōshirō có thể vung đuôi như một vũ khí để thử và đóng băng các vật thể. [Bankai của Hyōrinmaru cho phép Tōshirō tiếp cận một số kỹ thuật bổ sung. 3. Kamishini No Yuri Bankai: Kamishini no Yari (殺, God-Killing Spear): Ở dạng Bankai, Gin's Zanpakutō hoàn toàn không thay đổi về ngoại hình, vẫn giữ hình dạng wakizashi nhỏ bé của mình. Khả năng đặc biệt của Bankai: Khả năng của Bankai của Gin về cơ bản giống như Shikai của anh ta, nhưng lực, sức mạnh, chiều dài và tốc độ của nó được khuếch đại rất lớn đến mức Gin có thể nhanh chóng chém cả một thị trấn chỉ bằng một nhát chém trong khi đứng khoảng cách rất xa. Như Kamishini không Yari, tuyên bố Gin rằng thanh kiếm của mình có thể kéo dài thân lên đến 13 km (8.1 dặm) ở 500 lần so với tốc độ âm thanh: chính xác 171.500 mét (106,6 dặm) mỗi giây để đến chiều dài đầy đủ của nó ở dưới 0,08 giây , khiến nó không phải là Zanpakutō dài nhất, mà là nhanh nhất. Lưỡi dao cũng có thể rút về kích thước bình thường với cùng tốc độ. Vì tốc độ mở rộng và co rút của lưỡi kiếm là một khả năng cực kỳ nguy hiểm, Gin có xu hướng hạ thấp tốc độ của nó bất cứ khi nào anh ta nói về Zanpakutō của mình, và thay vào đó tập trung vào chiều dài và sức mạnh của lưỡi kiếm để có được lợi thế tâm lý so với đối thủ. Tuy nhiên, Gin cũng tuyên bố rằng Bankai của anh ta không nhanh hoặc dài như anh ta tuyên bố ban đầu, nhưng anh ta đã không nói rõ hơn về tuyên bố này để xác định những gì anh ta đề cập cụ thể. 2. Ryuumon Houzukimaru Bankai: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru (龍紋 鬼 灯, Dragon Crest Demon Light): Để kích hoạt nó trong trận chiến với Edrad, Ikkaku đập hai mảnh Shikai bị vỡ của mình trở lại dạng giáo và nói Bankai. Hai vũ khí chính của nó là thuổng của một nhà sư Trung Quốc và một guandao tiêu chuẩn. Cả hai đều có một tua lông ngựa truyền thống ở chuôi kiếm, và một trọng lượng hình trụ dài cho một cái mỏ vịt. Các pommel được kết nối bằng một chuỗi nặng đến phần trung tâm, giống như một lưỡi rìu, với một tay cầm song song được rèn vào đầu cùn và một đỉnh rồng ở một bên của lưỡi kiếm. Ikkaku thường giữ một lưỡi trong mỗi tay và để phần trung tâm nổi phía sau anh ta, mặc dù anh ta thỉnh thoảng sẽ quay toàn bộ cấu hình về việc sử dụng tay cầm trung tâm làm trục. Khả năng đặc biệt của Bankai: Bankai của Ikkaku, giống như Shikai của anh ta, khá bất thường. Bên cạnh sự gia tăng sức mạnh, Bankai của anh ta không cung cấp bất kỳ khả năng đặc biệt hoặc thuộc tính phòng thủ đặc biệt nào, nhưng giải phóng một số Reiatsu, bắt đầu phát triển sức mạnh. Ikkaku đối xử với Hōzukimaru khác với những người dùng Bankai khác đối xử với Zanpakutō của họ, vì họ chỉ để họ ngủ gật và sử dụng nó khi họ muốn làm Bankai. Nếu anh ta buộc nó phải thức tỉnh đột ngột, cắt kẻ thù và không bị cắt sẽ trở nên khó xử lý hơn rất nhiều, vì vậy Bankai của anh ta ngày càng mạnh hơn khi cuộc chiến kéo dài. Sau khi anh kích hoạt Bankai của mình, Reiatsu của Ikkaku trỗi dậy khi mào rồng từ từ lấp đầy bằng thuốc nhuộm màu đỏ thẫm. Nó lấp đầy nhanh hơn khi anh quay Rymon Hōzukimaru với tay cầm trung tâm. Ikkaku nói rằng Zanpakutō của anh ta rất lười biếng trong trận chiến và cần phải thức dậy thông qua việc gây ra hoặc nhận chấn thương. Khi mà đỉnh hoàn toàn được lấp đầy, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru sẽ hoạt động hết công suất. 1. Zenbonsakura Kageoshi Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (本 桜 景, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms): Byakuya's Bankai là phiên bản lớn hơn nhiều của Senbonzakura's Shikai. Để kích hoạt nó, Byakuya thả thanh kiếm của mình xuống; thanh kiếm không cần phải hoàn toàn nguyên vẹn để Byakuya kích hoạt Bankai của mình, vì anh ta có thể đơn giản thả tất cả các mảnh cùng một lúc bằng cả hai tay. Thanh kiếm lao xuống đất, như thể đó là một vũng nước. Những gợn sóng năng lượng mở rộng ra, biến khu vực xung quanh tối sầm lại, và trong vài giây, hai hàng ngàn lưỡi kiếm khổng lồ trồi lên khỏi mặt đất. Hàng ngàn thanh kiếm đó rơi vãi, và vô số lưỡi kiếm bay xuyên qua kẻ thù. Không ai biết chính xác số lượng lưỡi kiếm được tạo ra, và không ai có thể né tránh hoặc thậm chí nhìn thấy chuyển động của những lưỡi kiếm này. Số lượng lưỡi kiếm đủ lớn để Byakuya có thể đồng thời sử dụng chúng để tấn công và phòng thủ. Anh ta thường tạo thành chúng thành một khối lớn để xóa sổ đối thủ ngay lập tức. Khi chúng di chuyển trong không khí như những cơn sóng, chúng xuất hiện những bông hoa anh đào chảy nhanh theo gió. Việc sử dụng phòng thủ của Senbonzakura Kageyoshi cho phép Byakuya che mình hoàn toàn trong những lưỡi kiếm nhỏ bé này, tạo thành một lá chắn cơ thể. 96 Không giống như Shikai của mình, Bankai của anh ta bị kiểm soát về mặt tinh thần. Mặc dù Byakuya có thể điều khiển lưỡi kiếm một mình, nhưng sử dụng tay cho phép anh ta làm việc đó hiệu quả hơn, khiến lưỡi kiếm tăng tốc độ gấp ba lần. Tương tự như Shikai của anh ta, cuộc tấn công của nó được kích hoạt bằng cụm từ Scatter. Khả năng đặc biệt của Bankai: Bankai của Byakuya có một số hình thức, đạt được bằng cách sắp xếp các lưỡi dao theo các mẫu khác nhau. Mỗi hình thức thể hiện một lợi thế khác nhau, chẳng hạn như gia tăng số lượng các lưỡi dao. Kỹ thuật đa dạng này khiến Senbonzakura Kageyoshi trở nên vô cùng linh hoạt. Những kỹ thuật này được kích hoạt bằng cách nói tên của kỹ thuật, tiếp theo là tên của Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Thể_loại:So sánh